


Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

by CountessMikk



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Church Sex, Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Demons, M/M, Poor Sebastian, Priest Sebastian, Priests, SebaCiel - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 07:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7749373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CountessMikk/pseuds/CountessMikk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ecco, Padre Michaelis si definiva un uomo di mondo: in venticinque anni di vita, - di cui cinque al servizio di Dio - ne aveva viste, di stranezze.<br/>Se credeva tuttavia che niente potesse più stupirlo, si sbagliava di grosso.</p><p>Priest! Sebastian x Demon! Ciel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive me Father, for I have sinned

Germania, 1885

La tempesta non accennava a calmarsi.  
La pioggia battente gli sferzava il viso, celato in parte dal cappuccio scuro: il vento spirava ululando tra gli alberi, mentre rombi di tuoni echeggiavano tutt'attorno .  
Padre Michaelis – la Bibbia stretta al petto - camminava da più di due ore ormai, diretto verso la città a fondovalle, dove quella sera era atteso per celebrare la Santa Messa. Purtroppo però, giunto quasi al limitare della fitta boscaglia, quel violento nubifragio lo aveva colto di sorpresa: completamente fradicio e infreddolito, si era allora trovato ad arrancare come un cucciolo smarrito, finendo inevitabilmente con il perdere l'orientamento.  
Era spacciato, si disse, mentre le gambe iniziavano a cedergli e la vista ad annebbiarsi dalla stanchezza: iniziò a pregare.  
Fortuna volle però che, - illuminato dal bagliore di un lampo -, Sebastian riuscì a scorgere il profilo indistinto di un vecchio edificio ergersi al centro di una piccola radura: era salvo.  
'Dio ti ringrazio' Raccolse le ultime energie rimaste e, con le braccia come scudo contro la le intemperie, si affrettò a raggiungere quell'ambiguo rudere.  
Era una Chiesa.  
Palesemente abbandonata, probabilmente risalente al Medioevo: i muri in mattoni scuri scrostati, ricoperti in gran parte di edera, il tetto pericolosamente instabile ma ancora integro ed un campanile, subito accanto, che aveva tutta l'aria di crollare da un momento all'altro.  
Sebastian non esitò oltre, spinse con forza il portone di legno marcio, ed entrò: questo si richiuse alle sue spalle con un tonfo.  
Si ritrovò immerso nella semi oscurità della navata centrale: delle panche vi erano rimaste solo assi sparpagliate sul pavimento in pietra consunta; dal soffitto nero gocce di pioggia filtravano ad intermittenza.

Tic

L'aria pesante, umida, gli penetrò nei polmoni, e per un attimo si sentì soffocare.

Tic

Il presbiterio era completamente inghiottito dal buio: Sebastian si mosse – non seppe neanche lui perché – e mise dapprima a fuoco l'inconfondibile profilo di un imponente crocifisso, capovolto. 

Tic

Deglutì, la mano che scattava a stringere la miniatura di questo che pendeva al suo collo.

Tic

Poi una risata, leggera.

"Benvenuto."

Ecco, Padre Michaelis si definiva un uomo di mondo: in venticinque anni di vita, - di cui cinque al servizio di Dio - ne aveva viste, di stranezze ( Si ricordò con un brivido la suora con i capelli rossi che scoprì,- quando questa lo schiacciò alla parete del convento dove era in visita col chiaro intento di baciarlo – avere ben poco di suora, e di donna in genere: 'Sebas – chan, per te andrei all'Inferno!' )  
Se credeva tuttavia che nulla potesse più stupirlo, si sbagliava di grosso  
Il demone - perchè era un demone, non c'erano dubbi - lo fissava da sopra l'altare, dove se ne stava mollemente seduto: era sorprendentemente giovane.  
Sebastian percorse con lo sguardo la sua figura minuta, dalle gambe pallide, nude, sino alla curva morbida dei fianchi e alla vita sottile, celate da una corta veste scarlatta che lasciava gran parte del petto glabro scoperto.  
Proseguì seguendo la linea sinuosa del collo fino al delicato ovale del volto: due occhi cobalto, ombreggiati da lunghe ciglia nere, parevano perforarlo, tanto erano intensi, mentre la lingua rossa umettava le labbra piene.  
Era una visione.  
Lo era anche con quelle corna scure che gli spuntavano dai capelli scuri, con leggere sfumature bluastre.  
Lo era anche con quella coda nera pece che ondeggiava ritmicamente da una parte all'altra.

"Sono proprio fortunato, oggi: un prete! Non mi è mai capitato di conoscerne uno di persona. Mi dica, Padre, qual è il suo nome?" La creatura si mosse verso Sebastian, elegantemente.

"Sta indietro, figlio di Satana!" Il prete riacquistò un briciolo di lucidità, afferrò il crocifisso che portava al collo e glielo puntò contro.

"Suvvia, non c'è bisogno di scaldarsi tanto, Padre, le ho solo chiesto il suo nome. Non fa niente, le dirò il mio: mi chiamano Ciel, nome singolare per un Incubus, non crede anche lei?"  
Incubus?  
Il demone fece un altro passo, era sempre più vicino e la sua voce maledettamente suadente. 

"Ho detto sta' indietro, diavolo! In nome del Padre, del Figlio e dello Spirito Santo: exorcizámos te, ómnis immúnde spíritus, ómnis satánica potéstas, ómnis incúrsio infernális adversárii, ómnis lég-- "

"Padre, mi dispiace interromperla, non vorrei essere scortese, ma questi giochetti non funzionano con me. In realtà, non funzionano con nessuno. Sono solo filastrocche che vi insegnano per farvi stare tranquilli: vede? Non sto urlando, né mi sto sgretolando, e – guardi un po' – non sto neanche scomparendo in una pozza del mio stesso sangue impuro. Ops."

"... ómnis légio, ómnis congregátio et secta diabólica, in nómine et virtúte Dómini nostri Iesu Christi, eradicáre et effugáre a Dei Ecclésia, ab animábus ad imáginem Dei cón- "

Il crocifisso gli tremava nella mano, l'espressione risoluta sul bel volto che cominciava a cedere: in un attimo, Ciel fu a un passo da lui, i grandi occhi blu che lo scrutavano incuriositi.

"Non deve avere paura, le sembro pericoloso per caso? Voglio solo giocare un po', non capita spesso di ricevere visitatori da queste parti." Sorrise, mostrando i canini acuminati, leccandosi voluttuosamente le labbra.

"...Dei cónditis ac pretióso divini Agni sánguine redémptis. Non ultra áudeas, sérpens callidíssime, decípere humánum genu-- "

"Non di così affascinanti, perlomeno. Le hanno mai detto che ha degli occhi veramente particolari Padre? Così intensi ... Sembrano ardere, lo sa? Ardere come le fiamme dell' Inferno "

Senza preavviso, si tirò leggermente sulle punte - Sebastian era almeno quindici centimentri più alto di lui, eppure, mai si era sentito così piccolo - e si aggrappò alla sua veste nera.  
Il prete, impietrito, - i capelli corvini premuti contro la fronte imperlata di sudore - si accorse di stare già trattenendo il fiato quando la lingua calda di Ciel gli leccò la guancia.

"E lei, vuole giocare con me?"

Poi successe qualcosa di strano.  
Sebastian sentiva caldo, troppo caldo, nonostante fosse pieno inverno e avesse la schiena premuta contro la pietra gelata dell'altare - come diavolo c'era finito?  
Ciel, - la testa lievemente inclinata e un sorrisino strafottente disegnato sulla bocca rossa - sedeva a cavalcioni su di lui, le mani che gli accarezzavano il petto.

"Che c'è, Padre, il gatto le ha mangiato la lingua? Eppure fino a un attimo fa la parlantina non le mancava." Rise, di una risata cristallina.

L'Incubus si chinò in avanti, con esasperante lentezza, i capelli scuri che ondeggiavano lievemente ad ogni suo movimento.  
Il prete era paralizzato e, anche se avesse voluto, non sarebbe riuscito a muoversi... Ma era proprio questo il problema: lui non voleva muoversi.  
Poi sentì quella stessa lingua che poco prima gli aveva incendiato il viso, lambirgli il lobo dell'orecchio destro: rabbrividì, le pupille che si dilatavano a inghiottire completamente il rosso delle iride. 

"Andiamo, perché si trattiene? Lo ha fatto per troppo tempo. Si lasci andare." Un'altra leccata.

"Solo per una notte, solo per stanotte, non sarà più corrotto degli uomini che ti circondano. Cosa vuol dimostrare resistendomi? Si abbandoni alla lussuria, ceda ai suoi istinti, non li combatta più, Padre, non li vinca." Ed un'altra ancora

"... Fa che siano loro a vincere." 

Un attimo dopo le labbra di Ciel erano sulle sue: sorprendentemente dolci, morbide, vellutate come la seta più pregiata. Sebastian sentì la ragione che lo abbandonava, la testa farsi sempre più leggera, il cuore battere all'impazzata: il demone iniziò a baciarlo sempre con foga crescente, le lingue che combattevano per la supremazia in quella danza erotica.

'Fermati' gli intimava una vocina dentro di sé. 'Fermati prima che sia troppo tardi' E certo che doveva fermarsi, diamine, il giovane lo sapeva eccome, ma non era affatto facile, non con le mani di Ciel che sembravano mappare ogni centimetro della sua pelle da sopra le vesti scure, soffermandosi sui muscoli tesi dell'addome ben delineato.

"Sì, sono stato proprio fortunato." 

Il cervello di Sebastian fece cortocircuito, e qualcosa scattò al suo interno: in una frazione di secondo, ribaltò le posizioni e si trovò a cavalcioni sul più piccolo, che celò la sorpresa in un ghigno.

"Vedo che finalmente ci siamo svegliati. Avanti, Padre, mi punisca, sto per peccare."

La sua voce era pura lussuria, ammaliante come il canto di una sirena.  
Sebastian si avventò affamato sul suo collo niveo, torturando la pelle di porcellana con i denti: Ciel emise un lieve mugolio di apprezzamento, mentre iniziava a slacciargli il colletto bianco e a sbottonare la veste nera che finì irrimediabilmente a terra.

"Questo non le serve stanotte." Il crocifisso in legno raggiunse la talare sul pavimento, sotto l'impotente sguardo di Sebastian, che si sentì circondare la vita dalle gambe magre del demone: un calore crescente iniziò a diffondersi dal basso ventre verso tutto il corpo, i pantaloni – l'unico indumento ancora indosso – farsi sempre più stretti.  
Attaccò i capezzoli rosa del più piccolo, che spuntavano dal panno cremisi, succhiandoli e stimolandoli con i denti, fino a farli indurire: la melodia di gemiti sommessi che lasciava le labbra del demone echeggiava sonora nella chiesa vuota.

"Ah-ah Padre...Ah"

Sebastian serrò gli occhi quando sentì il bottone dei pantaloni cedere sotto le attenzioni delle dita esperte di Ciel, che iniziò a massaggiarlo da sopra la biancheria, con tocchi fugaci, senza mai arrivare a stimolarlo completamente: senza dubbio l'Incubus, - che intanto era rimasto completamente nudo, nella sua eburnea perfezione - lo stava stuzzicando.  
Il prete mugolò in apprezzamento, spingendo d'istinto il bacino contro la mano che lo torturava, chiedendo silenziosamente di più: finalmente il suo membro teso fu liberato anche dall'ultima costrizione, e svettò turgido nell'aria.  
Ciel lo fissava come se volesse divorarlo, con gli occhi lucidi dall'eccitazione, il petto che si alzava e abbassava veloce: iniziò sapientemente a donargli piacere, percorrendo sempre più rapido l'intera lunghezza, soffermandosi di tanto in tanto sulla punta, aumentando leggermente quella celestiale pressione.  
Sebastian stava letteralmente andando a fuoco, mai in vita sua aveva pensato di poter provare qualcosa di così maledettamente intenso: non lo sfiorò minimamente il pensiero, che a lui, quel qualcosa, non era concesso provare.  
Poi, con un altro colpo di reni, il demone aveva ribaltato nuovamente le posizioni, trovandosi nuovamente seduto sulle gambe dell'altro: lo guardò da sotto le ciglia scure e con un sorrisino si calò senza preavviso sulla sua virilità, inglobandola interamente nella bocca calda.  
Sebastian urlò roco, portando le mani ad artigliare le ciocche scure di Ciel, che intanto aveva incurvato la schiena all'estremo per fornirgli una visione perfetta dei suoi glutei piccoli ma sodi. La sua lingua disegnava scie umide lungo l'asta, provocandogli brividi di piacere che lo facevano tremare incontrollatamente: il demone iniziò ad alternare lente lappate a baci a fior di pelle, finendo poi con l'accoglierlo totalmente, succhiando a intermittenza.  
Padre Michaelis sentì l'orgasmo giungere prepotente ma, proprio quando stava per venire, il dolce tepore intorno a lui svanì e si ritrovò a emettere un lamento indispettito: l'insoddisfazione però, non durò a lungo. Osservò, con lo sguardo appannato dalla lussuria, Ciel calarsi lentamente su di lui, centimetro dopo centimetro, e dopo quella che gli parve un'attesa infinita, i loro bacini combaciavano. Si ritrovò avvolto in un abbraccio caldo, caldo come le profondità di Geenna, maledettamente stretto, dannatamente perfetto: tutto, di quell'unione blasfema, era sbagliato.  
Si disse che sarebbe potuto venire anche così, guardando il corpo del demone impalato sul suo, poi questo si mosse, in volto disegnata un'espressione di pura estasi.  
"Ahn... Ah P-padre..." Ansimò, continuando a muoversi a ritmo sempre più frenetico, inarcando la schiena in estasi: Sebastian si ritrovò ad assecondare i suoi affondi, accompagnandolo, andando ad arpionare i suoi fianchi stretti.

"S-Sebastian, mi chiamo S-Sebastian" Non seppe perché glielo disse: l'altro sorrise furbo tra i gemiti acuti.

"Ah- Ah Sebast-ian di...più, più forte, aah-ancora-" Le spinte si erano fatte più frequenti, più bisognose, i corpi che si scontravano in schiocchi bagnati.

"Oh mio Dio"

"Qui non c'è nessun Dio, S-Sebastian." Il demone faticava ad articolare le parole: prese il volto del prete tra le mani fini e lo guardò dritto negli occhi dalle palpebre socchiuse.  
"Urla il mio no-nome, voglio sentirlo" 

"C-Ciel, ngh"

Poche spinte dopo, Sebastian venne, gemendo gutturale, riversandosi completamente nel corpo stretto di Ciel, che con un grido sporcò il ventre dell'amante. 

Il prete si accasciò sulla figura ansimante sotto di lui, il fiato corto e la vista annebbiata, mentre cercava di metabolizzare quanto appena accaduto: gli sembrava di essere precipitato in una sorta di limbo, in una qualche dimensione onirica.  
Le mani sottili di Ciel gli accarezzavano dolcemente la schiena a intervalli regolari, mentre il suo fiato caldo gli lambiva l'orecchio: la pelle chiara, imperlata di sudore, riluceva sotto il bagliore dei lampi.  
Era bellissimo.  
Sebastian si chiese come un demone potesse essere così perfetto, non avrebbe dovuto.  
Poi la realizzazione di quanto appena accaduto gli piombò addosso con la stessa forza di un macigno: aveva fatto sesso.  
Lui, Sebastian Michaelis, - ordinato prete alla giovane età di soli venti anni, uomo di Chiesa, devoto Cristiano che aveva consacrato la sua vita al Signore - aveva fatto sesso.  
Aveva fatto sesso con un Incubus.  
Non avrebbe dovuto farsi trascinare nell'abisso del peccato da quel demone dagli occhi cobalto: un improvviso fiotto di bile gli salì in gola.

"Mphf"

La risatina sommessa di Ciel lo fece ridestare dalla trance in cui era piombato.  
Il prete, perplesso, alzò lievemente la testa per guardarlo, e quello che vide, gli fece accapponare la pelle: due gemme rubine, screziate di viola, lo fissavano con malcelata eccitazione ed euforia.  
Ciel rise di nuovo, scomposto, folle, gettando il capo all'indietro e portandosi una mano sulla fronte.

"Oh Sebastian come sei esilarante."

Il corvino lo osservava senza capirlo, attanagliato sempre più da una sensazione di spiacevole attesa: non capiva.

"Povero piccolo prete, povero piccolo ingenuo. Dopo essere riuscito finalmente a trovare il coraggio di usare ciò che il tuo Dio ti ha concesso per trarne piacere, è sopraffatto dai sensi di colpa. Piccolo. Non negare: ho sentito il tuo cuore congelare, frantumarsi e cadere in mille pezzi da qui."

Sebastian deglutì, scostandosi il più possibile dal corpo fremente che ancora ingabbiava, come scottato: Ciel si mise a sedere a sua volta, - le gambe oscenamente divaricate - continuando a ridere, e ridere, mentre la coda nera fendeva l'aria.  
Inclinò lievemente la testa e si rivolse nuovamente a lui:

"Dimmi Sebastian, quante idiozie ti hanno insegnato in Chiesa? Fino a che punto ti hanno fatto il lavaggio del cervello, insegnandoti ciò che secondo loro è bene o male? Quanto credi di sapere? Pensi ormai di esser un uomo fatto e finito, maturo abbastanza per compiere uno di quelli che la gente come voi definisce imperdonabile atto impuro, e poi andartene come se nulla fosse? Saresti capace di far finta che non sia successo niente, cancellare il ricordo di questa notte di lussuria e ricominciare la tua vita sotto le vesti di qualcuno, che non sei tu ?" Scandì lentamente le ultime parole, mentre un ghigno si faceva sempre più ampio sulle sue labbra rosse.

"Ho guardato nella tua anima, Sebastian: il rimorso ti sta uccidendo. Sarebbe semplice, piacerebbe a tutti, fare qualcosa di assolutamente proibito e non prendersene le responsabilità, ignorare le conseguenze e andare avanti. Sarebbe facile. Troppo." Rise ancora, sembrava completamente fuori di senno, e Sebastian non poteva far altro che starsene lì, nudo, completamente inerme, a sentirsi vomitare addosso la tanto odiata verità. "Ma non funziona così."

"Sai Sebastian, tu mi sembri un uomo che impara in fretta, tutto studio e dovere. Sei intelligente: eppure, sei qui con me. Mi stupisce che loro non ti abbiano insegnato niente su di noi, avrebbero dovuto metterti in guardia. O forse, non te lo ricordi. Si, decisamente non te lo ricordi." Gli occhi del demone - ormai di quel blu oceano non vi era rimasta traccia - brillavano intermittenti, famelici, mentre a gattoni si avvicinava sempre di più a Michaelis.

"Lascia che ti rinfreschi un po' la memoria allora. Lo sai che succede agli uomini come te, dopo che un Incubus ha mostrato loro i cancelli del Paradiso?"

Sebastian era gelato, immobile sul posto, i palmi sudati delle mani contro la pietra fredda dell'altare. Tremava, e, per la prima volta in vita sua, aveva realmente paura.  
No che non lo sapeva dannazione, non gli era stato detto nulla su di loro in canonica, se non che fossero creature del folklore, e per quanto lo riguardava, non aveva mai creduto potessero neanche esistere: fissando il ghigno deformato di Ciel però, anni di certezze furono spazzati via.

"Non ti viene in mente nulla quindi?" L'Incubus si sporse in avanti, lentamente, i ciuffi di capelli scuri che gli oscuravano parzialmente il bel volto distorto: Sebastian sentì il suo fiato caldo sul collo.

"Vanno all'Inferno."

Poi fu buio.

***

Alois Trancy lo sapeva che sarebbe dovuto rimanere a casa, sua madre glielo aveva ripetuto, ma lui, testardo com'era, non le aveva dato ascolto.  
'È solo un po' di pioggia mamma, passerà' E così si era messo in cammino verso il bosco, scorciatoia per raggiungere il paese a fondovalle: non poteva perdersi la messa di Padre Michaelis. Poco dopo però, il tempo era peggiorato, e quel banale acquazzone si era trasformato in una vera e propria tempesta, costringendo il ragazzo a fermarsi sotto il portico di una Chiesa diroccata, che aveva tutta l'aria di essere stata abbandonata da tempo. Si decise, bussò per mera abitudine, e aprì lentamente il portone di legno antico, che si mosse cigolando.  
"C'è nessuno?" Domandò flebile, consapevole che non avrebbe ottenuto alcuna risposta, ed entrò: quel vecchio edificio era stato la sua salvezza.

Intanto, due occhi cobalto lo fissavano immersi nelle tenebre più fitte.


End file.
